Remember Us
by OhJay
Summary: "Remember us, remember that we lived." A reasonable final request, but how to you remember someone without knowing their real name? Oneshot drabble.


_**Remember Us**_

"Remember that we lived."

Those had been his final words, ones that came from a young bright terrorist no less. Yet his actions had been justified, both his and his deceased partner. Two young men with superior brain power that surpassed most, yet weren't old enough to be considered by society. Hence why no one took them seriously at first when they had anonymously announced their bombing threat to the world online.

For weeks they had Japanese police departments running around like chickens with their heads cut off, scrambling around for the slightest bit of information to catch them, and even riddles to solve with each new bomb that "Sphinx" announced over several weeks during the summer. Yet no one was intentionally killed, and few were injured in such incidents. It was quite suspicious for a couple of terrorists not to kill, which was exactly why one particular detective dug for answers.

Two out of twenty-six innocent orphaned children that had tragically suffered from government funded human experimentation. Every ounce of childhood had been taken away from them; even their names were lost. With the whole world wanting answers, the truth would have to come out. No one would be able to bury it any further; not even the government

This was exactly why they were cut down.

A single gunshot from a military helicopter rang through the air. Yet it wasn't from the Japanese government, but the Americans who wanted to deny any involvement in the mess. The boy known as Twelve died instantly once his heart was pierced, while his partner Nine fell to his knees and cried out in agony. A single push of a button was all it would take to get instant revenge by blowing up a distant nuclear power plant, and yet he found himself hesitating. Up until this point, no lives had been taken. Did Nine dare to cross over that dark line and become a cold hearted murderer?

No.

Instead, a quick promise was made by the very detective who had found out the whole truth, and not once stopped digging for it. With the promise that their desired story would be made known to the world, the detonator was dropped. Yet before even the thought of another shot being fired, the side effects of the drug he had been forced to take and endure as a child finally took their toll. His ears painfully rang while his vision blurred from one of his usual agonizing headaches. This one was different though. Nine just _knew_ that his final moments had to be near.

"Remember us. Remember that we lived."

With his final request heard, Nine then glanced up at the breathtaking sunset as he collapsed and breathed his last breath.

As promised, everything came to light in court and was leaked to the public by several media outlets. With time, though, the world would forget, as it always did. For weeks, the story was in newspapers all around the world, as well as spread across the web. Neither of their names, however, were mentioned. With their records either lost or gone, the two boys would forever be known as numbers. Neither of them were even given proper graves and headstones, just wooden stakes with their respective number carved into it, like the other nameless children.

Year after year, only two would visit and pay their respects, while the rest of the world simply moved on. One was the Detective who was determined to keep the promise he made to Nine, while the other was their classmate and accomplice who only barely knew them. Both would always remember the short boy with curly brown hair and soft brown eyes, known as Twelve, for he always seemed to smile in most situations and make the best of things. Nine wouldn't be forgotten either, even if he was the opposite of Twelve with his dark cold eyes and smooth dark locks that were always neatly combed. A smile or a word of kindness was rare from him, but even without his glasses he both looked and acted like the brains of the brilliant duo.

The world would forever forget them with time, not even a sentence would be written in any history book about any of the incidents, but those two would always remember, until the day they died, and hope that in another life Nine and Twelve could be happy.


End file.
